


Guess Who's Coming Out At Dinner

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Series: Two Souls Intertwined [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Out, Dinner, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Nervous jeremy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Protective Ryan, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy's various stages of coming out to their friends in different ways





	1. Michael and Lindsay Find Out: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey one and all!
> 
> I had been wanting to write a story like this for ages where my two favourite boys finally tell their friends they've been dating. Each "coming out" as it were will be different. They won't just tell everyone in a big announcement. It will be gradual with different members at the right time and maybe some at the wrong time too.
> 
> Hope you are having a great day and thank you for reading. :)

Jeremy paced in front of the mirror, occasionally glancing at his reflection to see if he had made a mistake with any part of his attire. Was the bow tie too much for a formal dinner? Why were the dress pants so tight? And why did he feel like he was about to have a panic attack?  
  
Unsurprisingly at this moment Ryan chose to walk in, still casually dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. "Jeremy, please stop agonising over how you look. You look amazing as always." He took a second to appreciate how the shorter man filled out the formal wear but couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt because it didn't look all that comfortable.  
  
Jeremy shook his head with a small smile at the compliment but continued to fiddle with the bow tie and cufflinks. "And might I ask why you're not dressed up like me right now Haywood? I feel silly in this."  
  
Ryan leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his biceps bulging in a way that made Jeremy gulp audibly. "Because you haven't seen me in my formal shit yet and I want to surprise you. Is that so wrong?"  
  
One eyebrow raised, Ryan smirked at Jeremy with plenty of charm and charisma that could knock anyone off their feet. The shorter man scoffed and put his hands at his sides. "Come over here, tell me how I look. But no jokes, my ego is too fragile wearing this."  
  
Ryan sauntered over, wrapping his arms around Jeremy from behind while propping his head on the younger man's shoulder. "Sweetheart, you look sweeter than a honey-covered chocolate cake..." He bent to nibble on Jeremy's ear. "...More ravishing than a model from Sweden..." He dragged his stubbly face up against Jeremy's affectionately, delighting in the brief gasp the action brought him. "...And juicier than the ripest berries."   
  
Jeremy was shivering with anticipation and excitement at Ryan's words. They had been together 6 months now and he still somehow found ways to make him melt all over again. "Ok, Rye. I think I'm ready, except for the fucking boner you just gave me."  
  
Ryan chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's bald head before walking to the bedroom door. "Let's hope it goes down before our guests arrive." And with a wink he was gone, leaving a flustered Jeremy alone to deal with a big throbbing problem not half an hour before Michael and Lindsay were supposed to get here.  
  
 _5 minutes to dinner_  
  
Jeremy sat fidgeting on the couch, glancing up at the grandfather clock every few seconds. Ryan still wasn't dressed and he was feeling more anxious than ever.  **"What if they don't like me anymore? Me or Ryan? I am freaking out."  
  
  
** Turning his head Jeremy could hear faint footsteps on the stairs behind him and knew Ryan had finally gotten ready. He however was not expecting the sight that lay before him; combed hair, wavy and beautiful. A black and white tuxedo that hugged his torso just right and dress pants that perfectly shaped his form the way it was meant to.  **"How did I get so lucky?"** Jeremy thought to himself in awe.  
  
Ryan stepped in front of him and posed several times. "So, whaddya think Lil' J? Too much or just right? Am I a freaking Goldilocks or what?"  
  
Jeremy had his mouth open and couldn't find the strength to close it, he was staring but didn't care. This was the man he would spend the rest of his life with, of that he was certain. Ryan however hadn't received an answer and was now tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed. "I'm waiting. If you've finished with the puppet impression can I get a verdict?"  
  
Jeremy got up and cupped Ryan's cheek gently. "You look beautiful and perfect Ryan. No doubts about telling them tonight huh? We're really doing this."  
  
Ryan gazed into Jeremy's eyes compassionately and grazed his thumb over the shorter man's lips before kissing him sweetly. "I've never been more ready. I love you Jeremy and I think they'll be very happy for us."  
  
Jeremy smiled wide and felt tears threatening to fall, biting his lip he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Both men continued staring into one another's eyes until the glow of headlights broke them out of their private moment. Nodding at each other, Ryan proceeded over to the door and Jeremy went into the kitchen, ready to emerge once it felt right. Smoothing out his tux he exhaled slightly and grinned in delight, the pre-dinner jitters were now gone, replaced by contentment and confident the night would end very well.   
  
  



	2. Michael and Lindsay Find Out: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner begins with a big surprise

Ryan stood calmly at the front door occasionally checking the wall mirror nearby to make sure his hair looked presentable and the bow tie was on straight. Soon enough the sound of car doors closing could be heard, slightly muffled through the wooden door followed by two distinct voices chatting to one another as they approached the house.  
  
The doorbell rang twice and Ryan knew it must have been Lindsay who did it because Michael had been known to ring it like a madman. Opening the door he was greeted by his two friends who gave him a hug and came inside looking very respectable. Michael in an outfit not too different from Jeremy's and Lindsay wearing a beautiful red and black gown with pirate ship anchor earrings.  
  
Michael excitedly bounced from foot to foot and bit his bottom lip. "So, we're finally gonna see the lucky lady Ryan's got in the bag huh?" He continued glancing around, wondering where this "lucky lady" could be.  
  
Lindsay wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulder and tsked quietly. "Don't mind him Ryan. He's a bit amped up from about 6 coffees, wasn't it Michael?"  
  
Michael in response dipped his head and nodded shyly. "Big day today and had to stay late but I'm all ready for dinner Rye-Rye."  
  
Ryan merely chuckled softly and gestured for them to sit at the dining table. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. We'll bring the food out in just a sec."  
  
As the two got comfortable Ryan entered the kitchen and found Jeremy making final preparations with the hearty beef casserole, ladling it into four black bowls with a sprig of rosemary on the top and a tray of crunchy baguettes nearby to dip into the sauce. "Is it hot?"   
  
Jeremy turned back with a smile and held up the wooden spoon to Ryan's lips who blew on it and made the steam waft slightly. He tasted it and licked his lips, eyes rolling back in an exaggerated fashion. "Babe, it's perfect. They are going to love this."   
  
Jeremy went red and bowed his head bashfully before dragging his finger over the remains of sauce on the spoon and aiming it towards Ryan's mouth suggestively, one eyebrow raised. Ryan smirked and snaked forward, taking Jeremy's finger into his mouth, sucking off the sauce and making both of them involuntarily groan.   
  
Jeremy leaned forward and spoke gently in Ryan's ear. "That's payback for leaving me hard in the bedroom earlier. Enjoy entertaining with a boner, Rye." The older man gaped in surprise at the boldness his boyfriend had just shown but resolved to keep calm and control himself. Taking two bowls he proceeded back to the dining room, hoping the other two wouldn't notice his "problem".  
  
As Ryan approached, a bowl in each hand Michael whooped loudly and clapped his hands expectantly. "Fuck, that smells good Ryan. Thanks again for inviting us over, this is great." As the bowl was set down he couldn't resist moving in close to get a big whiff of the tangy aroma that tickled his sense of smell in the best of ways.  
  
Lindsay smiled and nodded, eyes wide and appreciative. "Yeah, thank you so much Ryan. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble but I sure am glad you did." She too inhaled the delightful scent of the casserole while closing her eyes.  
  
Ryan looked between the two of them and absent-mindedly glanced back at the kitchen where Jeremy was preparing to make his entrance, with the baguettes of course. A brief wave of anxiety washed over him and he began to breathe slightly heavier than usual.  
  
Lindsay, broken out of her casserole trance gazed up at Ryan concerned. "You ok, buddy? Are you feeling alright?" She reached a hand out and gripped his forearm gently.  
  
Ryan closed his eyes momentarily and focused on getting his breathing under control. "Yeah, I'm better than alright. Just thought something was burning in the kitchen for a second there." Lindsay nodded and smiled kindly, motioning for Ryan to check on the rest of the food.  
  
Entering the kitchen again, Jeremy handed him the tray of baguettes and a light-green soup. "This is the appetiser: mint and cucumber soup to freshen the palette." With a wink he set about cleaning certain parts of the countertops and stove, getting ready to emerge.  
  
Ryan set the tray of baguettes in the centre of the table and the soup next to it, free for anyone to help themselves. Folding his hands in front of himself, Ryan exhaled and met Michael and Lindsay's eyes. "I want to thank you both so much for coming, it means a lot to me and my...significant other. We've been together for awhile now and because I love and trust you both, it seemed right that you should be the first ones to find out about us."  
  
Michael folded his hands on the table with an intrigued expression. "I'm honestly surprised Jeremy isn't here tonight. I mean, you guys have been hanging out lots recently and I figured you'd want him here for this."   
  
Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I kinda expected him to be here too actually." Her and Michael shared a glance and stared back at Ryan, who had begun fidgeting slightly.  
  
"Uhhh, well, that's kind of what I was about to bring up. Jeremy is a wonderful guy, funny, smart, sweet and kind." Ryan looked back into the kitchen and saw Jeremy was ready with a thumbs-up. Both men nodded at one another and Jeremy walked into the dining room finally.  
  
Michael and Lindsay both looked from one man to the other curiously. "So..." Both of them said at the same time.   
  
Michael relented and gestured for Lindsay to continue her thought. "...So, Jeremy is here. But where's your date Ryan? Also, hi Jer-bear."  
  
Jeremy waved at both of them with a shy smile. "Hey guys, heh."   
  
Ryan took this moment to clear up the confusion and clasped his hand in Jeremy's, thumbs gently rubbing together. "That's the thing, guys. Jeremy is my boyfriend and we've been seeing each other for about 6 months now. Surprise!"  
  
Michael and Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise, visibly shocked by the revelation. After a few moments, all either had to say was "Wow..."  
  
  



	3. Michael and Lindsay Find Out: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends sit down to dinner and talk about the revelation

"Wow..."  
  
Jeremy and Ryan shared a nervous glance with each other, not knowing what else to say. Eventually the shorter man stepped toward the table, taking a seat and gesturing for Ryan to do the same. "I get that this is kinda out of the blue but Ryan and I have been scared and anxious about telling any of you guys. It just seemed right to do it now because, well, It's gotten pretty serious."  
  
Michael and Lindsay's eyes were focused on the table contemplating what to say. Both of them appeared to be ready to start a conversation but stopped themselves several times.   
  
Ryan held Jeremy's hand under the table reassuringly, taking note of the younger man shaking slightly. Neither of them knew what to expect but were both content with giving their guests as much time as possible to process the information.  
  
Eventually Michael broke the silence with a light chuckle and suddenly all eyes were on him. "So, who's the bottom?"   
  
Everyone's mouths went open at the same time, gaping unbelievably at the simplistic way Michael asked such a personal question. It was Lindsay who responded quickly after. "Michael! That is just...just...exactly what I was gonna ask." She sheepishly grinned at Ryan and Jeremy who began to laugh with relief at the absurdity of this situation.  
  
It was Ryan who raised his hand at the question and Michael and Lindsay slapped the table several times in disbelief. "You mean...?" "He puts it...?" "Right up in there? Like, all the way?"  
  
Ryan shrugged and put on a smug face. "Well, obviously. That's the whole point of bottoming, you gotta take it all or It's no fun."  
  
Everyone was now in stitches laughing and struggling to breathe properly but soon began to eat dinner which was still mercifully hot. A comfortable silence fell over the table aside from the occasional moan of pleasure from eating such a delicious feast.  
  
Once dinner was over all four friends gathered in the living room to continue the conversation from before. Lindsay started, peppy and excited. "Okay, you said you've been together 6 months right? But, like, how did it happen? I'm sure it wasn't just a case of 'Hey Ryan, let me shove my dick in you', right?"  
  
Michael guffawed and sipped his cold drink carefully so as not to spill any of it. "Yeah guys, spill it. Spare no detail."  
  
Ryan and Jeremy had coy looks on their faces but sighed and nodded, the younger man resolute in going first. "Well, Ryan and I were actually just hanging out here and enjoying a bit of down time for New Year's. No party, no big fuss, just some fun as friends you know?"  
  
Their guests were leaning forward, enraptured in what Jeremy had to say like he was a precious mineral that needed to be mined for information.  
  
"I asked Ryan if he had a girlfriend yet and he said no which kind of soured the mood slightly but we bounced back and decided to have a drink in the kitchen as the timer counted down into January. That's when Ryan drops the bomb that he hadn't even been kissed in 3 years. I looked up at him and thought 'What the hell?' I pulled his face down and gave him a huge kiss, nothing fancy or bombastic, just a kiss that got across every little message of care I had for him and I sure as hell wasn't letting him go into the new year without being kissed."  
  
Michael and Lindsay were both grinning like fools at this, both clapping happily and going red with glee. Ryan's eyes were far away, remembering the event like it was yesterday and he couldn't prevent a few tears from falling out as he recalled every single detail.  
  
"Anyway, I pulled back and said 'Happy New Year Rye.' His eyes were still closed and when he opened them I was overwhelmed with this feeling of how right this moment was. I knew then that I wanted to be there more, to feel this big dork close to me no matter what."  
  
Ryan coughed and tapped Jeremy on the shoulder, he was ready to tell some of the story. "Meanwhile, here I am reeling from what just happened. I mean, Jeremy, one of my best friends had just kissed me better than anyone else ever had before. I sat down in the dining room and took his hands in mine and then we just stared at each other for the longest time. Like him, I couldn't believe how right and perfect and beautiful this all felt."  
  
Michael set his drink down and cleared his throat. "You guys, this is fantastic. I-I don't know what else to say but congratulations. You look so goddamn happy right now and I feel so glad to know you." Even though he'd deny it later, the other three definitely noticed Michael beginning to tear up while still wearing the biggest grin.  
  
Lindsay leaned forward and shrugged lightly. "So, how'd you guys decide on the more intimate side of the relationship? That must've been interesting."  
  
Ryan scratched his head with a slightly embarrassed grin. "Uhhh, well, we're actually both gay. That's another confession to bring up tonight I guess. So, even though there's a preference we both lean towards, I'd say it works out with Jeremy topping 80% and me topping 20%."  
  
Jeremy nodded and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder supportively. "Yeah, exactly. Sometimes we'll switch things up but we found a nice comfortable safe zone so to speak where both of us are satisfied every time."  
  
Michael and Lindsay nodded in understanding, both satisfied by the response and happy to have their curiosity sated. As the night grew long though, everyone realised it was time to call it a day and get ready for the upcoming work week.  
  
Michael hugged Jeremy first and then Ryan. "You guys are just precious, you know that? I'm gonna tease you extra hard in videos from now on, just be ready for that."  
  
Jeremy laughed heartily. "As long as you don't explicitly tell everyone we're dating go ahead and knock yourself out."  
  
Lindsay hugged both men at the same time before pulling back and pointing her finger at one, then the other. "You boys behave yourselves all right? No broken hearts from either of you. Just trust each other, listen, communicate and for god's sake please be happy, no matter what you do. That's all anyone should have after all."  
  
Ryan and Jeremy smiled warmly and said their goodbyes, closing the front door and walking into the kitchen sighing with relief at how well the night ultimately went. Jeremy kissed his boyfriend and headed upstairs to undress and warm the bed up.   
  
Ryan followed shortly after, making some last minute adjustments to a video he'd been sent a few days earlier. Once down to his boxers he crawled in beside Jeremy who was reading a fantasy novel.   
  
They read together for an hour before putting the book away, turning off the bedside lamps and falling asleep in each other's arms.   
  
"Love you Lil' J, thank you for the best day ever."  
  
"Love you too Rye, thanks for letting every day be the best day ever as long as you're here."  
  
With one final kiss they entered into a deep slumber, free of nightmares, worries and troubles. Only happiness, contentment and peace could be found here tonight.  
  
  



	4. Workplace Shenanigans: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ryan need to work late on a video together alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so happy with the reception this story has gotten so far. Thank you all so much.
> 
> I was originally going to have this fic be a wholesome, family friendly affair but I just couldn't get this smut out of my head and had to write a new chapter for it.
> 
> Hope it isn't too awkward or silly.

"Hey Jeremy, Ryan, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" The crew had just wrapped up filming of several videos and were all feeling quite jittery from the energy come-down. As everyone was leaving to go home Geoff pulled the two boys aside to tell them something.  
  
"I know you two have places to be and people to do but I kinda need a favour." Geoff bit his lip uncertainly, hoping they wouldn't be too angry at him for this. "I need you guys to finish up a video and stay late for about another hour or two, can I count on you to do that for me please?"  
  
Jeremy went to speak but Ryan draped his arms over the shorter man's shoulders playfully. "Oh, we'd be happy to help Geoff. Anything you need we're on it like mould on cheese."   
  
Jeremy looked confused at how Ryan completely took control until he felt something hard press into his backside. Gulping he nodded and in the most calm, normal voice he could muster said: "Yeah, It'd be good to spend a little extra time together working on something. We could learn different techniques from each other when it comes to editing and stuff."  
  
Geoff smiled and chuckled, his eyes warm and kind. "Cool, thanks you guys. I'll give you some more time off in the next few weeks as a compromise, ok? Just don't destroy any more office space and have a safe drive when you head home. See you Monday fellas." Heading out the door he smiled and gave one final wave, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
After waiting for about a minute, Ryan slowly dragged his fingers up Jeremy's arms to the tip of his shoulders before beginning to knead the warm, smooth skin at his neck. The younger man shivered, closing his eyes and relishing in the electric touches Ryan was intent on giving him. He felt a slight breath near his right ear and a brief kiss was given. "Care to have a seat, Lil' J?"  
  
Ryan twirled his boyfriend around and pushed him firmly but gently to be seated on the vibrant orange couch which dipped as his weight was applied to it. Ryan then walked to the opposite end of the room with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes. "Geoff did say we had a couple hours to finish editing but you and I both know it'll only take about an hour for us to complete it."  
  
Jeremy watched, content to be sitting on the comfy cushions even if they most certainly could have done with a good wash beforehand. "But I thought you wanted to have fun with the harness tonight, at home. I got it out and ready for when we got back just for you."  
  
Ryan glanced over and couldn't help but chuckle at the light whine in Jeremy's voice. He was going to make this a fun night for both of them. "Well, I was looking forward to that too but I suddenly remembered we still have some chocolate body spread here from when Michael decided to do that nude photo shoot for the fans." Both men laughed at the memory, now that was a hilarious video to make.  
  
Jeremy however quickly put together what Ryan was talking about. "And exactly what do you plan on doing with that spread Rye-Bread?"   
  
Ryan's gaze became predatory and focused, eyes locked on to Jeremy as if nothing else mattered. "Well, before I tell you, maybe you should strip down to those cute polka dot briefs you love so much."  
  
Jeremy gasped silently at the intensity of Ryan's voice. He took note of how what he said had been phrased in such a way that gave the illusion of choice but it became apparent who was in charge here from minute one. "Can I at least put on a show? Maybe drag it out a bit for fun?"   
  
Ryan breathed in a loud sigh and shook his head. Walking over with the spread, he stopped short of touching Jeremy's knees and loomed over him like a giant. "Stand up and take your clothes off or we'll just spend the next two hours in silence and I won't touch you even slightly. Not even when we get home, now be a good boy and do what I say."  
  
Jeremy gulped audibly in anticipation. Ryan had never been this authoritative before, in bed or outside it. This situation must have really got him worked up. "O-ok Ryan, whatever you say."  
  
Ryan took a step back and reclined in the chair Gavin would normally occupy, one leg over the other, hands clasped together patiently. "I'm waiting."  
  
Jeremy stood up and shrugged off his jacket and shirt first. Once the tank top was off he felt more exposed under Ryan's gaze than ever before. As he began to unbutton his trousers the other man clicked his tongue loudly which made him stop. "Hands behind your head Lil' J."  
  
Jeremy frowned in confusion at the odd request but complied without hesitation. Ryan then got to his feet and walked over, invading the younger man's personal space and not seeming to care. "Ryan, I feel a bit cold right now."  
  
Ryan merely cocked his head, nipping lightly at Jeremy's neck. "You haven't had a shower since we came in have you?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head and blinked in surprise when Ryan buried his face in the shorter man's left armpit, licking and sniffing and groaning like a man possessed. Pulling back, he flicked his tongue out over his pink lips teasingly. "You taste and smell so fucking good baby. We're gonna have so much fucking fun. Now, kiss me."


	5. Workplace Shenanigans: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs work when you can have fun instead?

"...Now, kiss me."   
  
Both men came together in a scorching kiss of fiery passion, grabbing at one another furiously, neither willing to lose this meeting of souls created by such a primal act of carnal desire. Jeremy could taste his own musky sweat lingering on Ryan's lips and groaned in pleasure at the filthiness of it, grinding against the other man's equally clothed erection with enhanced vigour.  
  
Eventually they needed to break apart for air but Ryan grabbed the back of Jeremy's head to bring their foreheads together intimately, both panting and shaking as adrenaline surged through their veins like bullets of intense energy keeping both standing despite wanting nothing more than to collapse onto the couch and lose themselves in each other.  
  
Ryan broke the semi-silence with a breathless laugh, planting light kisses to Jeremy's nose. "You know, I could settle for just this right now. When was the last time we just held each other close like this?"  
  
Jeremy pondered the question and arched an eyebrow. "You mean without a promise of sex thrown in at the last minute? Don't argue, you know you do it."  
  
Ryan knew his face must have given something away without meaning to but merely shrugged, unfazed. "Tell you what, I was a bit forward earlier, so how about you take advantage of me for a bit? If you think you can handle it that is."  
  
Jeremy smiled slowly at Ryan's over-confidence, he knew what buttons to push and when. "Ok, challenge accepted buddy." He broke away from Ryan's grasp and assumed a feux military pose, hands behind back, chest puffed out. "Pants off Haywood."  
  
Ryan arched an eyebrow before laughing unintentionally. "Sorry, I just can't take you seriously standing there like that. Try it again, I'll be quiet I promise."  
  
Jeremy broke his stance and proceeded to invade Ryan's space, much like what had been done to him. Their eyes met in a challenge of self-control. The younger man changed the game suddenly by grabbing at the bulge contained within Ryan's jeans forcefully causing him to sputter, eyes blown wide.  
  
Ryan buckled over slightly in pain but more in pleasure, delighting in Jeremy asserting dominance and taking control. "Now, Ryan, you don't want me to squeeze any harder do you? Take these pants off now, get on the couch ass up and don't move until I say so."  
  
Ryan nodded hard and all at once the pressure contained in his groin released, making him sigh in relief. Not wanting to repeat that scenario he unzipped his pants and kicked them off onto Gavin's chair. Jeremy cleared his throat and threw a glance towards Ryan's underwear with an expectant look.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and bent over to take them off, his jacket's weight causing him to over-balance slightly and trip but he managed to right himself at the last second. Once he was bare Jeremy sauntered over and placed his hand lightly on Ryan's right cheek, squeezing and kneading with his fingers teasingly before landing a hard slap on it, making it jiggle.  
  
Jeremy smiled wide and bit his bottom lip at the surprised yelp the other man gave him in response. "Ohhhh, I never knew you liked a bit of rough play Rye-Rye. How's about I do that again? Would you like me to?"  
  
Ryan closed his eyes in embarrassment and nodded. Jeremy brought his hand back and landed yet another hard slap, then another and another and another. Each were harder than the last and Ryan couldn't help the moans he was releasing at the rough stimulation.  
  
Jeremy palmed his right buttock soothingly, delighting in the bright red hand print that had now been imprinted. "Well, now it looks like you'll blend in with the couch a bit better. Red on orange is a good look Ryan."  
  
Ryan walked over on shaky legs to lay in the exact position his boyfriend requested moments before, ass in the air proudly. "Is this ok, Jeremy?"  
  
Jeremy sat down and stared at the meaty prime beef displayed in front of him, licking his lips sinfully. "Don't move baby, you're gonna love this." Not giving Ryan a chance to respond he spread his cheeks and observed the beautiful pink, twitching hole that was all for him to do with what he wanted.   
  
Moving closer he lightly blew out some cool air that made Ryan moan and his hole clench in surprise. Slowly he inched closer bringing out his tongue and dragging it in one long stripe up Ryan's taint, over his warm hole and up to the cleft of his ass. "How's this Rye? Am I doing a good job or what?"  
  
It was taking all of Ryan's strength not to buckle into a puddle on the couch, boneless and satisfied by one single lick. "Just keep fucking going Jeremy. Please?"  
  
Jeremy patted his boyfriend's back approvingly, happy to get back to work. Sucking his index finger into his mouth he began rubbing it over Ryan's sensitive hole before pushing in slowly and wiggling it around until the older man spasmed and screamed. "Found it, hehe."  
  
They went like that for awhile, Jeremy dragging his tongue lovingly over the loosening hole, every now and then adding more fingers to the mix, content in knowing he was bringing the utmost pleasure to the man he loved.   
  
Looking over at the nearby table he was reminded of something Ryan wanted to use earlier in the night. "I think we forgot something Ryan. How about I get some of that chocolate body spread and make your ass even sweeter?"  
  
Ryan, now relaxed on his stomach simply glanced back and nodded. "Anything you want Lil' J. I love you so fucking much."  
  
On the way to getting it, Jeremy bent down and placed a kiss to Ryan's lips, happy to keep him in this state of absolute bliss. "Love you too baby."  
  
  
  
  



	6. Workplace Shenanigans: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Jeremy have to hide as a couple of familiar faces enter the office

"Jer-Bear, I know how good I must taste but can you please for the love of all that is sinful put your fucking dick in me?"  
  
Jeremy chuckled evilly, continuing his slurpy ministrations of Ryan's now-dripping wet hole. "Awwwww, is poor widdle Ryan not getting the loving he deserves? I'll go at the pace I feel like right now. If you don't mind that is?"  
  
Ryan whined pitifully and banged his head dramatically into the couch cushions like a petulant child who had been denied a birthday present. It wasn't until now that he noticed a familiar smell that lingered on the fabric; Geoff's cologne and something else he couldn't quite pin down. "Uh, Jeremy...?"  
  
Jeremy answered in a sing-song voice. "Yes Ryan?"  
  
"How often do you see Geoff sit on this couch? I've never seen him even really get near it. So why does it smell just like him?"  
  
Jeremy frowned and sniffed the air near the couch, finding the exact smell Ryan had described; Woody with a touch of old spice. "That's really weird. Weird fucking thing to notice just as I'm about to fuck you too."  
  
Ryan blushed and exhaled sharply before grinning ear to ear. "Wanna do it in Gavin's chair instead then?"  
  
Jeremy arched an eyebrow before both men began laughing madly. Ryan took the moment to roll over onto his back, legs up, presenting his ass to the younger whose expression could only be classified as a mixture of kid in a candy store and the deadly gaze of a predator in nature who had finally caught its prey.  
  
"Now that the foreplay is done with, may I ask you, Jeremy Dooley to fuck me right here right fucking now?"  
  
Jeremy dragged the tips of his fingers over Ryan's hairy legs, delighting in the prickly sensation he was rewarded with. "Well, since you asked so eloquently who am I to refuse such a fine specimen?"  
  
Ryan smiled affectionately up at his boyfriend, who from this angle appeared to be as big as a giant. "Kiss first." He closed his eyes and pouted his lips, internally chuckling at the exasperated sigh Jeremy gave him. "You're lucky you're so goddamn hot Haywood or I wouldn't even bother."  
  
Ryan opened one eye and smiled. "Hot Haywood, I should use that more often. Maybe only when you're around." Jeremy leaned over until he was draped across the man he loved, his dominance asserted instantly in a way that made Ryan gulp expectantly. "Close your eyes baby, time for you to get what you need."  
  
Ryan licked his lips and closed his eyes slowly, the last sight of Jeremy with a serious expression making him fully aroused and slightly scared by the vulnerable position he was now in. After a few seconds he felt lips against his own, a tongue sweeping over them requesting entry which Ryan gave into immediately.   
  
Several minutes passed as the two held one another close, embracing within a bubble of love and lust circling around in a seemingly endless rhythm. Jeremy eventually pulled back and looked at the wide eyes, pink lips and flushed face of Ryan. "Open your mouth Rye."  
  
Ryan obeyed without hesitation and gazed up at Jeremy with curious eyes. In a mere second his boyfriend had moved his lips together and spat into Ryan's open receptive mouth. The older of the two felt his eyes go wide but once again couldn't help the low, whining moan that left him. Swallowing on instinct he delighted in feeling Jeremy's saliva go down his throat with no resistance.   
  
In response Jeremy simply shrugged. "Always wanted to do that with someone but I never thought I'd find anyone who wouldn't look at me weird after. Is it ok?"  
  
Ryan nodded slowly and brought Jeremy down into another fiery kiss, keen to keep this man for as long as humanly possible. "I loved it babe, you can do it anytime you want and I'll thank you every time."  
  
Suddenly the two men became aware of footsteps echoing in the hall outside the door that sounded like they were coming towards the office. Jeremy was the first to his feet, gathering up his and Ryan's clothes in both hands and retreating to the back of the room. "Shit! Fuck! What do we do Ryan?"  
  
Ryan joined the younger man and grabbed the chocolate body spread off the table before placing it hurriedly inside his desk. "Get under my desk, I'll get under Geoff's. We try to get dressed and get the fuck out once the coast is clear."  
  
Jeremy nodded in agreement and the two comically dove under the desks, effectively getting out of sight just as the door to the office swung open and two male voices could be heard talking calmly. "I just feel like we've been going in circles lately and I want a straight answer out of you."   
  
Ryan and Jeremy both recognised the first voice as Geoff.  _"What the hell is he doing back here?"_ Ryan thought as he tried getting his pants buckled without clanking it loudly. Soon another familiar voice could be heard responding to Geoff's question. "I thought we were coming to check on Ryan and Jeremy, see how the edits were going, not to talk about our fucking problems."  _"Burnie?"_ Ryan and Jeremy both thought at the same time, unsure of what was going on.  
  
Geoff had begun pacing, clearly becoming irritated and annoyed by Burnie's attitude. "Oh so suddenly we don't fucking matter. We were literally just talking about it on the way here and you immediately want to shut down this conversation." A sigh could be heard and the boys could slightly see Burnie's form on the couch where they had just been, reclining in a relaxed way they hadn't seen from him before.  
  
"Look, the guys aren't here so they might have gone to get some food. We can talk about anything you want, just be patient with me alright? I'm not as open about this kind of stuff as you are." Geoff scoffed and sat beside him. "You got that right. I'm a volcano of fucking emotions and you're a fucking 50 inch thick vault door with Kryptonite hinges."  
  
Despite Geoff's tone Burnie laughed heartily and shifted slightly to be closer to the other man. "I just don't think it's the right time to let people in about us, there'd be too much gossip and way more dick jokes than is appropriate even for this place."   
  
Geoff laughed loudly in response and the two boys couldn't help but give out a tiny chuckle of their own as well. "Who do you think everyone would wonder was the top? Me or you?" Burnie seemed to ponder this for all of two seconds before answering clearly and without hesitation. "Me, obviously. I ooze dominance can't you tell?"  
  
Both men guffawed together and Ryan and Jeremy could now see the two holding hands and staring into one another's eyes before leaning in for a deep kiss. "We have to show ourselves Rye." Jeremy said in a small whisper. The older man however was shaking his head violently. "No we should not, that is a very bad idea. This is a private moment and we aren't a part of it."  
  
Jeremy bit his lip before cocking his head and stood up still shirtless from under the desk, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Burnie and Geoff broke apart instantly and glared daggers at the younger man who was sheepishly smiling, trying to relieve some of the tension.   
  
"Jeremy, were you under my desk the whole time? Did you fucking hear everything just now?" Geoff balled his fists and seemed ready to kill until Ryan popped up and moved in front of his boyfriend. "Hey, don't you dare take that tone with him or we are gonna have a lot of problems Geoff."  
  
Geoff and Burnie spared a glance with each other, both giving confused shrugs as to this bizarre turn of events. "Why were you both under the desks, shirtless and why didn't you tell us you were there as soon as we entered the room?" Burnie was now standing beside Geoff, hand on his shoulder keeping him anchored.  
  
Ryan bit his lip and looked at Jeremy for support. The younger of the two merely nodded with a slight smile.  _"Guess now's as good a time as any."_ Ryan thought. "Ummm, well you see the thing is Jeremy and I didn't say anything because we were trying to get our clothes back on."  
  
Geoff narrowed his eyes. "The fuck? Why were they off in the first place? Both of you naked in the office together doing what?" Suddenly realisation dawned on Geoff's face and Burnie nodded in understanding as well.   
  
Ryan took Jeremy's hand in his and stood proudly, shoulders touching gently. "Yeah, we're kinda together. Have been for awhile now and we were just having some fun before starting on the edits."  
  
Geoff nodded before clicking his tongue loudly. "You decided to have sex in the public office where anyone could just walk in at anytime?" Both men nodded and chuckled awkwardly. Burnie then began laughing and holding his sides as he did so. "Just like us huh, Geoff? I fucking hope that's where you were going with that."  
  
Ryan smiled knowingly. "That's why I could smell your cologne on the couch. You guys have fucked there before." After saying this he gasped and held onto Jeremy tightly. "What's wrong Ryan? You ok?"   
  
The older man nodded and shook his head at the same time. "We were messing around on top of where they've done it before. I'm gonna be ill."  
  
Geoff sniffed and crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Gee thanks fuckface." Burnie meanwhile had collapsed back onto the couch, still laughing maniacally and only realised too late that there was a distinct wet patch of saliva from Jeremy and Ryan's earlier lovemaking. This most certainly was a night all four men would remember for a long time.


	7. "What Will the Fans Think?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ryan have a sobering conversation about when they plan to tell the fans and what problems they may face afterwards

It had now been a full month since Ryan and Jeremy came out to Lindsay and Michael who would both giggle shyly whenever crossing paths with the boys which never failed to make them smile. It had also been only a week since Geoff and Burnie's relationship had been discovered as well and both men had greatly appreciated the level of discretion Ryan and Jeremy gave their situation and vice-versa.  
  
Jeremy was absent-mindedly going through the comments on their latest Let's Play involving Dream Daddy and was chuckling every now and then at the response they had gotten.   
  
"Oh my god, Jeremwood is out in full force on this video. I just can't deal with it, it's so cute lol."  
  
"Did you see how they looked at each other at 23:46? Now that's true love if I've ever seen it. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
 **"If only they knew. We'd probably kill half the fanbase with shock."** Jeremy thought with another chuckle. It wasn't until he scrolled down a bit further that the smile left his face and was replaced with a frown with newer comments coming in from several users who were getting a surprising amount of likes for what they were saying.  
  
"Ah yes, of course everyone is still on the train heading for Jeremwood Central. Guys, it's never gonna happen so stop harassing them about it. I like to think my gaydar is pretty accurate and these two are the straightest Let's Players around. Plus, they'd probably just keep it a secret anyway because there's no way their viewership would stay as high if it came out they were into each other. I know I wouldn't stick around because gays are fucking gross anyway."  _Edited_  
  
Jeremy closed the YouTube app on his phone and sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. "You know something?"  
  
Ryan was nearby sitting at the dining table, hands clasped together with a similar expression to the shorter man's. "What's that, Jer-bear?"  
  
Jeremy stood up from the couch and stretched, leaving the phone on the glass coffee table with an audible clank. "People are assholes."  
  
Ryan smiled sympathetically, eyes travelling to see his boyfriend scratching his stomach and watching it jiggle slightly. "You've been reading the comments again haven't you? I saw a few doozies in there about an hour ago."  
  
Jeremy walked over and draped his arms around Ryan's large frame, nuzzling into his neck affectionately. "It has me thinking about telling the others. I mean, Michael and Lindsay were more or less guaranteed to accept us and I never could have imagined Burnie and Geoff being together, let alone be so cool about us overall..."  
  
Ryan brought his hand up to lightly scratch at his boyfriend's neck which garnered him a pleased growl. "It's scary being open about something like this Lil' J, I get that. Being vulnerable and open in and of itself is fucking terrifying. Add onto that being in a mostly closeted relationship with someone and feeling like criminals in the eyes of so many idiots who don't get it."  
  
Jeremy clung to Ryan tightly, never wanting to feel him slip away. "I hate seeing comments like that on our videos because it reminds me how cruel some people can be. There were lots of others who were accepting and supportive but there's always gonna be someone who spreads nothing but hate and I'm so goddamn tired of it."  
  
Ryan began to stand and turned around so he could look Jeremy in the eyes, right hand cupping his chin. "Fuck em'. Next person we're telling is everyone, you hear me? Livestream's coming up soon and I know just the things that'll freak out all the people watching and whoever's gonna be there."  
  
Jeremy's eyes widened and he felt his lip quivering. "Are you sure it's the right thing to do? What if the channel suffers for it?"  
  
Ryan smiled smugly before planting a gentle kiss to Jeremy's lips that continued to quiver. "What matters is how we can help others who are unsure of themselves. Other kids and even adults who are so afraid of being who they really are out of fear. I love you more than anything Jeremy and I want us to be the best role models we can possibly be for the people out there who are kind, respectful and good. You with me?"  
  
Jeremy took Ryan's hands in his and arched up on his tip toes to rest his face against the other man's chest. "I'm fucking scared, more than ever before but I love you too Ryan. Of course I'm with you, now and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the delay. Been suffering from writer's block on this story but I somehow got the juices flowing again. Hope you guys enjoyed this more serious chapter.


	8. Video Time With Gavin And Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ryan settles next to Jeremy for a good night's sleep, Gavin and Meg start a video call from Australia and get an unexpected surprise

Ryan had settled comfortably under the covers and was patiently waiting for Jeremy to finish up in the bathroom so they could get to some much needed snuggle time. Despite his confidence earlier in the night about suggesting they come out as a couple on the next big livestream, Ryan couldn't help but feel apprehensive now that he was momentarily alone with his thoughts.  
  
He was absolutely certain that Jeremy was the love of his life without any reservations whatsoever and yet there was still so much negativity out there that brought a terrible sense of defeat within the mind. Could he and Jeremy withstand all the hate that would come their way online and potentially in person? Is it even necessary at all to tell this massive fraction of the internet something so private and personal that wasn't their business anyway?  
  
Ryan was so deep in concentration that he didn't even register Jeremy entering the room. He instead started slightly as he felt the younger man slide in next to him and begin cuddling against his side, head resting on his shoulder affectionately.   
  
"Whatcha thinking about Rye? Must've been something to distract you from my monster truck boxers."   
  
Ryan shook his head and sighed, reaching down to cup Jeremy's chin so that their eyes met. "I love you so much. Can I ask for another kiss before bed?"  
  
Jeremy's eyes flashed briefly with a look of concern before being replaced with that sparkle Ryan's heart melted for. "You don't need to ask me for a kiss you idiot. These luscious lips are free you know?"  
  
Ryan smiled and pressed a deep kiss to the other man's self-proclaimed "luscious lips" and as the two broke away Jeremy began stroking the older man's sandy hair fondly. As they settled in for a peaceful sleep however, the phone on the bedside table began to ring causing both men to groan loudly.  
  
"Ryan, who the fuck would be calling you at one in the morning?" Jeremy was now rubbing his eyes irritably and kicking his feet like a child.  
  
Ryan shrugged and reached over, careful not to blind himself as he checked who the call was from. He chuckled and showed Jeremy over his shoulder. "It's Gavin and Meg. It'd be like 3PM over in Australia now so they're probably not thinking about the time difference."  
  
Jeremy suddenly had a look that could only be described as one of pure evil on his face. "Looks like they want a vid chat. Answer it and sit up against the headboard, this is gonna be fun."  
  
Ryan frowned in confusion but did as Jeremy said, answering the phone and rubbing his own eyes hoping to guilt-trip the couple for calling so late. They instead had their faces together obviously out and about somewhere that was making them glow with excitement.  
  
"Hey Ryan!"  
  
"Hey Ryan!"  
  
He merely waved and yawned, intent on driving home how tired he was. Gavin face-palmed and groaned while Meg looked sheepish and apologetic.  
  
"Fuck me, mate! We didn't wake you did we?" Gavin bit his lip nervously.  
  
Ryan shook his head and scratched his beard with a free hand. "Nah, didn't wake me. I was just laying down to sleep because it's one in the fucking morning here."  
  
The other two shrugged. Meg took the phone from Gavin who squawked and ignored his protests. "We're so sorry Ryan. You should get some sleep-"  
  
Gavin then interjected by squinting at the screen. "Ryan, is someone in bed with you? I can see a hand on your shoulder."  
  
Ryan looked down, eyes locked on the hand that belonged to Jeremy who was stifling a laugh, making the bed shake as he did so. "Uhhh, yeah. There is someone in bed with me. Now. With their hand on my shoulder." He suddenly swatted the hand away playfully and pointed at the shorter man who now had both hands covering his mouth, face red as a beet. "You planned this didn't you? That's why you told me to answer the call."  
  
Staring back at the screen he was met with a very confused Gavin and Meg who were glancing at one another every few seconds, wondering what was happening.   
  
"Is it a bootycall?"  
  
"Do we know them?"  
  
Have you been shagging them for ages and not told us?"  
  
"Good for you Ryan."  
  
"Are they camera shy? We need to know who they are now, you twat."  
  
Ryan shook his head and nodded at Jeremy who uncovered his mouth and let out the biggest belly laugh that could not be mistaken for anyone else. "Hey guys. How's The Land Down Under treating you?"  
  
If Gavin and Meg were confused before this sent it to a whole new level, both frowning with looks of uncertainty, puzzlement and amusement.   
  
Gavin spoke first, voice quivering with glee. "Lil' J? Are you and Ryan in bed together at one in the morning?"  
  
Ryan took this moment to point the phone in Jeremy's direction, who proceeded to wave frantically while sidling up to the older man and once again resting his head on his shoulder. "Sure am Gavvie. If we weren't so tired I might have entertained the idea of putting on a show for you two."  
  
The other couple both squealed and and covered their mouths with looks of disbelief. Meg stuttered slightly but managed to compose herself enough to speak properly. "I never would've guessed you guys were a thing. But look at you in bed together, OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE SO FUCKING ADORABLE!"  
  
Gavin took back the phone and was a little calmer but still excited. "I don't even know what to say right now. When were you planning on telling us? I thought we were your best friends Ryan and yet here you've gone and betrayed us."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes at the exaggerated tone Gavin was putting on, knowing he was just making a joke. "Well, we were actually going to reveal it in full at the next livestream a week from now. At first we were going to tell the people closest to us but it seemed right to do it in front of a bigger audience."  
  
Meg appeared in frame again, this time much more calm. "So, are we the first people you've told about this? I feel honoured Ryan."  
  
Jeremy stepped in and mischievously winked. "Yeah, you're totally the first ones we told."  
  
Meg and Gavin frowned, not believing that statement for a second. "Who'd you tell?" both said in unison.  
  
Ryan hesitated briefly before answering quickly. "Michael, Lindsay, Geoff and Burnie."  
  
Gavin and Meg nodded but looked away for a moment at something the boys couldn't see. It was Gavin who talked first about it. "Uhhh, our ride finally got here so we have to go but we demand you tell us everything when we get back. Even if we die in a plane crash I vow to come back and haunt you until you tell me everything."  
  
Meg shook her head with a smile before waving excitedly. "Just know we're super happy for you two and fully support what you have in every way. Bye guys!"  
  
Jeremy and Ryan waved back with equal amounts of enthusiasm. "Bye lovebirds, see you when you get back."  
  
The phone went black and the room was dark once more, no artificial light being cast. Ryan felt Jeremy snuggle against him and shifted onto his back to allow the other to place his head on his chest.  
  
"Hope you're not mad, Ryan. I thought it'd be funny to mess with them a little." Jeremy kissed lovingly under Ryan's left nipple.  
  
Ryan caressed Jeremy's neck and smiled wide. He now knew that telling everyone at the next livestream was the right thing to do. Sure, there would be some toxic people to deal with but seeing how happy it made Gavin and Meg just now made him understand fully why it was something that needed doing.   
  
"How could I be mad when I've got the most amazing person in the world cuddling up beside me? I love you Jeremy."  
  
"You're so corny and I fucking love it. I love you too Ryan, sweet dreams."  
  
"With you here everything is always sweeter than honey, dreams included."  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ryan take a chance on the big charity livestream

The livestream was finally here and everyone was feeling the excitement in the air, an unspoken electrical current of anticipation, nervousness and pure unadulterated joy that came from bringing happiness to others. As everything was being set up, Ryan and Jeremy kept awkwardly staring at one another across the room.  
  
They had been seated on opposite sides and knew there was probably not going to be any chance to make any grand statement or action about their relationship tonight. Having fun was still the main agenda of course and that's what they intended to do no matter what.  
  
For this stream it was Trevor, Matt and Jack who introduced all the people involved who sent out a chorus of happy shouts and yells. There had been some audio issues early on and the video was half a second behind but after 10 minutes of maintenance behind the scenes the audience were happy and so things continued without any more technical difficulties.  
  
First up was a game of tug and war between the Achievement Hunter crew who all gave a valiant effort but in the end Geoff, Lindsay, Ryan and Trevor won over Jeremy, Matt, Gavin and Jack. The former group hugged victorious while the losing team were laying on the floor, pretending to have pulled multiple muscles in an effort to gain some sympathy from the audience who didn't buy the act at all.  
  
Ryan held out a hand towards Jeremy who slapped it away playfully and bounced up, both hands in the air.   
  
"I live! Ryan the Mad King hast doth blessed me with life once more."  
  
Jeremy then brought Ryan into a tight bear hug and when pulling away sent the older man a sly wink the cameras couldn't see. Once more donations came in the next game was started.  
  
A staring contest was the game this time. Whoever lost had to sniff the inside of the shoe of the person they lost to. When it came to Ryan and Jeremy being paired up they giggled and moved into position.  
  
The room fell silent and the two men kept their eyes locked on one another. Jeremy started the mind games first, sticking out his tongue and swirling it about in the same manner he had done to Ryan only the night before. The older man began to breathe heavily and repeated the motion, intent on winning no matter what.  
  
That was until Jeremy started slowly inching closer, tongue still out with a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. Ryan remained where he was, eyes beginning to water and the need to laugh beginning to grow.  
  
Several gasps could be heard in the room, no one sure of where this was going or who would win but confident that everyone watching online were collectively holding their breaths as well.  
  
Finally, as Jeremy was mere inches from Ryan's face the older man pulled away blinking multiple times and letting out a huge laugh that sent him to the floor. Jeremy stood up and came over to him, shoe in hand with a smirk of satisfaction.  
  
"I do believe you're in the perfect place to inhale the inside of my shoe Rye-bread. I'll just leave it right here next to you."  
  
Ryan watched, slightly cringing at the thought of how Jeremy would do this with such a gleeful smile. Sitting up on his knees he picked up the black shoe and brought it to his face and inhaled deeply.  
  
He scrunched his face waiting for the telltale stink of well-worn shoe to hit his nose but it never came. Instead he smelled lavender and a spice he couldn't pin down fully. The scent was entirely pleasant and for a few moments Ryan was in shock, not entirely sure how to respond.  
  
But he went along with an act of making it seem like it was terrible, holding his nose and throwing the shoe back towards Jeremy with an exaggerated yell.   
  
"You asshole! Get some deodorant on your feet or something, that is just disgusting."  
  
Everyone else erupted in laughter but Jeremy had a triumphant expression, knowing full well that Ryan's words were an act. They shared a smile and this time when the younger man helped Ryan up he accepted gracefully.  
  
As the night progressed everyone had begun reading personalised fanfiction about themselves, each one proving to be the cringiest pieces they could find. Eventually Ryan's turn was up and he took centre stage in the room, eyes on his phone but seeing Jeremy just to his right, sitting expectantly.  
  
"A Morning Sprinkled With Jeremwood. Reader's Note: To Ryan and Jeremy, my two favourite Battle Buddies. Even though I know this will never be real I figured you guys were so cute together that I made this story as a sort of romantic tribute to you both. Smiley-face."  
  
Jeremy leaned forward, hands clasped together. Everyone else had started to snicker already but he was smiling softly. Ryan began to read and the younger man's eyes never left his lips as he read out each word.  
  
"Jeremy and Ryan were walking hand in hand on a lazy Autumn day, the leaves outside had turned a crimson red and were beginning to crunch satisfyingly under foot with each step the two men took."  
  
Ryan came over to where Jeremy was sitting and took his hand, causing his boyfriend to blush as red as the imaginary leaves in the story but the older man was unfazed, continuing to read softly and intimately.  
  
"After walking about 15 minutes through the park both men came to sit down on an old bench that had clearly seen much use over the years, the paint was peeling and the steel supports underneath had a fine layer of rust that had gathered over time. Eventually Jeremy patted Ryan on the arm and the older man simply nodded, bringing his shoulder down for the younger man to rest his weary head upon it."  
  
Ryan turned to Jeremy and with a cheeky grin brought his own shoulder down. The younger man glanced around the room suddenly feeling very self-conscious at all the attention but shrugged and slowly brought his head down, feeling safe and secure. Closing his eyes he felt the world float away, the livestream was forgotten, the cameras irrelevant. All he needed was right here with the man he loved, who had begun reading once more.  
  
"Jeremy felt his worries and fears fade away. He no longer acknowledged the honking of nearby cars, the quacking of ducks in the pond across from them and even the sound of footsteps crunching the leaves had faded. Ryan's presence was all he needed in this moment to feel complete, nothing else mattered. Ryan eventually shifted so that he could bring Jeremy's face around to his own."  
  
Jeremy felt Ryan turning to face him and he stared into eyes of the purest cerulean blue, eyes that from the day they met had captivated him. Eyes that pulled him into a union with another's soul that he never could have imagined happening to him in a million years. Slowly but certainly Ryan's face began moving closer and yet, he still continued reading with a confidence that was unmatched.  
  
"The older man cupped his boyfriend's chin ever so slightly and whispered into his ear something that only the two of them would know..."  
  
Ryan mirrored his story counterpart and made the exact same gestures, making sure to muffle his and Jeremy's microphones that were attached at the collar of their shirts. The three words said next were for him and Jeremy alone.  
  
"I love you my sun in the sky, my oasis in the desert, my everything."  
  
Pulling back Ryan placed the phone down before placing his hand on either side of Jeremy's face. Both men had begun tearing up and they knew it was now or never. Together, they became one, lips moving in a perfect dance that answered the question plaguing them for so long now. Do they tell everyone or would that be a mistake? The answer was a simple one; they love each other and deserved to be happy no matter what may come their way.  
  
  



	10. Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ryan explain their relationship to everyone

The two men pulled apart and glanced towards their audience who were all wearing an expression of shock. For a brief second the silence was deafening, a pin could drop and it would sound like an explosion compared to this extreme quietness.  
  
But then Gavin let out a signature squawk, running over to give both men a huge hug and following this surprise absolutely everyone else clambered over to do the same. Jeremy and Ryan were soon dwarfed by all their friends and colleagues, even the people in the studio could be heard giving rounds of applause and cheering.  
  
Eventually there were questions about everything ranging from how long they'd been together to whether or not they had planned coming out on the livestream or if it was a spur of the moment decision. The viewers also were vocal about what they had just seen, some in states of shock, others that were sending in big love hearts in support.  
  
Ryan and Jeremy soon enough came to stand in the centre of the room, ready to reveal as much as they thought necessary. The older man began, holding his lover's hand all the while.  
  
"Yep, it's 100% true. Jeremy and I have been together for quite awhile now not gonna lie. We started telling people randomly, not wanting to make it too big of a deal but also wanting to be honest."  
  
Jeremy then took over, giving Ryan's hand a little squeeze.  
  
"So, first it was Lindsay and Michael. We told them over dinner. Then Geoff and Burnie but I will not divulge that particular scenario as it was very scandalous. And just a week ago we told Gavin and Meg in a spur of the moment kinda thing while they were still in Australia."  
  
Ryan piped in once more with renewed confidence.  
  
"Then it just seemed like something we ought to do on the livestream because we didn't want to just hide our relationship away like it was something to be ashamed of. We love each other and if people can't understand that then that's their problem. There's one more teensy weensy surprise too."  
  
Jeremy glanced up at his boyfriend in surprise and confusion. They hadn't talked about any other announcement leading up to this so he was completely at a loss. That is until Ryan turned to face him properly, winked cheekily and pulled a velvet box from his back pocket before going down on one knee steadier than the strongest oak tree.  
  
"How are there even words to describe the depth of my adoration and devotion to you my sweetheart? When I see your eyes as the morning light shines through the window I feel like an angel is staring back at me. Your kindness and beauty is unmatched and I want us to live out our lives as one. Jeremy Dooley, my heart and soul, will you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?"  
  
Jeremy was shell-shocked, frozen in place. It was like all else had once again fallen away, leaving the two of them centre stage with a spotlight illuminating the scene, casting everything and everyone else into the darkness. Taking a deep breath he gazed down into Ryan's eyes, hopeful and filled with devotion.  
  
"How many ways are there for me to say yes? I'd say them a thousand times in a thousand different ways if it meant getting to be with you until our time on Earth is over. James Ryan Haywood, of course I will marry you and be yours until the end of time itself."  
  
Ryan did a mini fist pump and opening the box carefully inserted the gleaming gold ring onto Jeremy's finger. He thanked himself mentally for managing to acquire the exact measurements of his finger so as not to royally embarrass himself in front of this gigantic amount of people.  
  
Standing up Ryan took Jeremy's mouth in a gentle kiss, not bothered by the chorus of cheers that resonated through the room again. Now it was official, both men were one and the rest of their lives looked bright and promising indeed, a new dawn to greet them at this exciting continuous chapter for Ryan and Jeremy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I actually managed to finish a multi-chapter story! Thank you so much to everyone who left a kudos, a comment and who may have just passed through. This was a delight to write and if this story made you happy I feel very glad to know that. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you might be and you can certainly expect more from me soon. :)


End file.
